Algemados
by Robcecada
Summary: Durante um dia chuvoso, a eletricidade é cortada. Entediados, seis amigos resolvem brincar de Verdade ou Desafio. Até aí, tudo bem. Problema mesmo é quando Emmett resolve dar uma de cupido "Eu te desafio a passar 24 horas algemado a Bella!".
1. Mentiras Mal Contadas e Desafios Lançado

**Algemados**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Durante um dia chuvoso, a eletricidade é cortada. Entediados, seis amigos resolvem brincar de Verdade ou Desafio. Até aí, tudo bem. Problema mesmo é quando Emmett resolve dar uma de cupido "Eu te desafio a passar 24 horas algemado a Bella!".

* * *

><p><strong>01. Mentiras Mal Contadas e Desafios Lançados<strong>

**Bella**

Olhei pela janela, desanimada. Eu havia acabado de entrar de férias na escola e no meu emprego na loja dos Newton e o tempo simplesmente não colaborava. Voltei minha atenção para dentro de casa e continuei a zapear os canais da TV, irritada.

— Descontar na televisão ou no controle remoto não vai fazer o tempo abrir, sabe — Alice murmurou do chão, enquanto passava uma última camada do esmalte preto nas unhas dos pés.

— Estou entediada — reclamei.

Emmett, jogado do outro lado da minha sala de estar, também reclamou:

— Alice, isso tudo é culpa sua. Foi você quem disse que nós poderíamos ir à praia hoje. Então, trate de arrumar alguma coisa pra gente fazer.

— Primeiro: eu disse que nós _poderíamos_ ir a praia. Poderíamos, Emmett, _poderíamos_. E segundo, nós só não fomos por causa do Edward. Então, a culpa de estarmos aqui sem fazer nada é dele e não minha.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e voltou a trabalhar em suas unhas.

Edward, deitado do lado oposto em que eu estava no sofá, falou:

— Pelo amor de Deus, Alice! Olhe o tempo lá fora! Você queria mesmo ir para praia com essa chuva? E além do mais, foi Rosalie quem disse que não ia usar o carro dela. Você sabe muito bem que nós seis não cabemos dentro do Volvo.

Rosalie se defendeu:

— Mas é _claro_ que eu não ia usar o meu carro. Meus pais acabaram de me dar! Desculpa aí se eu não estou toda animadinha para enfiar aquela coisinha linda na lama.

— Nossos pais não "acabaram" de te dar, Rosalie. — Jasper revirou os olhos.

O ignorando, ela continuou:

— E além do mais, se alguém aqui realmente tem culpa por nós não irmos, esse alguém é Emmett. Quem mandou ele foder com o motor do Jeep? _Aquele_, sim, é o tipo certo de carro para isso.

Agora foi a minha vez de revirar os olhos. Cansada de ouvir suas desculpas, antes que Emmett pudesse se defender e jogar a bola para outra pessoa, comecei a falar:

— Já que é assim, então, todos vocês estão errados. Deixem de palhaçada e assumam logo o verdadeiro motivo. Se o problema realmente fosse por falta de carro, vocês sabem muito bem que eu tenho uma picape a qual não está com o motor "fodido", cabe três de nós, o que divide o número de pessoas com o Volvo, e eu também _não_ me importo com a sujeira nela.

— Qual é o ponto? — Rosalie perguntou.

Estreitei meus olhos.

— Como assim "qual é o ponto"? Você sabe qual é o ponto. Caramba, eu também tenho um carro! Um carro que _funciona_, aliás.

Emmett olhou pra mim com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Eu tenho que concordar com Rosalie. _"Qual é o ponto?"_ Porque, baby, aquela coisa que você tem _não_ pode ser considerada um carro.

Fechei a cara.

— Vocês dizem isso por quê?, por causa da aparência? Lamento informar, mas ele é um clássico. Eu não o trocaria por nenhum dos de vocês.

— Quem nos dera o problema fosse só a aparência! — Rosalie bufou. — _O ponto_, Bella, é que para um carro ser considerado carro, ele precisa andar. O que não é o caso da sua picape. Ela atinge o quê, 10 km/h?

Os outros riram e eu fechei a cara.

Joguei minhas pernas rudemente para cima das de Edward, que estava deitado de frente para mim. Deitada no sofá, cruzei meus braços sobre o peito e fechei os olhos, trincando os dentes, morrendo de raiva.

Enquanto eu infantilmente fingia que não ouvia mais as provocações, contei até 50 de trás para frente. Minha intenção era tentar me acalmar – eu não queria falar nenhuma besteira que pudesse magoá-los.

Eu sabia que eles estavam brincando comigo. Para dizer a verdade, essa raiva toda que bateu em mim surpreendeu até a mim mesma. Eu não era como Rosalie – o tipo de garota que por nada já estava querendo meter a porrada em todo mundo – e nem como Alice – que conseguia usar as palavras de seu "adversário" contra ele mesmo. Emmett costumava me descrever como "mosca-morta", mas o fato era que eu não gostava de briga e ponto. Na medida do possível, eu tentava levar as coisas na esportiva.

Mas, seja por culpa da TPM ou por qualquer outro motivo desconhecido, hoje eu não estava me sentindo nem um pouco paciente.

Eu estava tão irritada, sacudindo meu pé freneticamente, que nem percebi quando Edward saiu de sua posição inicial e se arrastou para o meu lado, se enfiando entre o meu corpo e as costas do sofá.

Ele me abraçou e nos virou de lado para que pudesse ficar mais confortável para nós dois. Minhas costas estavam coladas ao seu peito e seu braço me prendia fortemente ao seu corpo.

— Que é? — resmunguei. Com a nova posição, tentei, desajeitada, continuar a balançar meu pé, mas Edward colocou a perna dele por cima das minhas, me imobilizando. — Que inferno, Edward! Se eu o estou incomodando, vá deitar no sofá da sua casa!

Ele riu no meu pescoço.

— Tá estressadinha, é?

Fiquei muda, de cara emburrada por puro charme. Sua respiração estável contra minha pele melhorou o meu humor consideravelmente.

— Ih, começou a agarração — Jasper brincou. — Deixa só a Tanya ver isso, Edward.

Somente a menção ao nome dela fez com que uma nova onda de raiva se apoderasse de mim, corando meu pescoço e minhas bochechas.

Tanya era tão errada para Edward! Eu realmente não conseguia entender por que eles ainda estavam juntos. Ele era altruísta e ela egocêntrica, ele era completamente desleixado e ela a rainha do colégio, ele era _quase_ tão invisível quanto eu e ela era a Senhora Popularidade. _Qual a chance de um casal assim dar certo?_ Isso foi o que eu me perguntei logo que eles começaram a namorar. Agora, eles já estavam juntos há quase dois anos. O tempo e a convivência constante com o casalzinho fez com que a minha paixonite adolescente por ele houvesse diminuído, mas o mesmo não aconteceu à minha aversão por ela.

— Qual o problema? — Edward se defendeu. — Não estamos fazendo nada de mais. Bella é minha irmã tanto quanto Alice é e Tanya sempre soube disso.

Apesar de eu não nutrir mais os mesmos sentimentos que antes, suas palavras doeram.

Engoli em seco.

Ele pareceu perceber e, se apoiando no cotovelo do braço livre, olhou no meu rosto.

— Edward está certo — concordei dando de ombros como se não fosse nada de mais. E o pior é que ele estava mesmo.

Minha mãe morrera no meu parto e como a senhora Cullen, a senhora Hale e ela eram melhores amigas desde a infância, as duas não pensaram duas vezes antes de me "adotarem". No início, Charlie ainda ficara comigo, mas logo ele teve que voltar a trabalhar e então eu passara a ficar todos os dias na casa delas até que eu já tivesse idade suficiente para ficar em casa sozinha. O lado bom disso tudo foi que eu ganhei cinco grandes e verdadeiros amigos, além de duas mães e mais dois pais maravilhosos.

Nós seis praticamente nascemos juntos e crescemos criados como irmãos. Tipo de criação que persistiu mesmo quando os Hale Jasper e Rosalie assumiram namoro com os Cullen Alice e Emmett, respectivamente.

Percebi que Edward ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa quando senti o seu celular, que estava no bolso dianteiro de sua calça jeans, vibrar contra minha bunda.

Ele rapidamente se sentou direito e atendeu o celular.

— Oi, Tanya.

— Falando no diabo... — resmunguei. Não exatamente baixo o bastante para o tom de um resmungo.

Edward me lançou um olhar irritado e Alice gargalhou.

Ouvimos em silêncio a melação do casalzinho até que Edward finalmente desligou o telefone e se voltou pra mim.

— Bella — ele começou a chamar minha atenção. Encolhi-me com seu tom de voz.

— Qual é, Edward! — Emmett se meteu, me defendendo. — Nós passamos o dia inteiro provocando a menina e nem por isso ela veio cheia de arrogância pra cima da gente. Fica aí na sua, beleza?

Mordi o interior da minha bochecha para conter o sorriso. Como eu amava essa família!

Geralmente costumava acontecer o contrário – era Edward quem me defendia de Emmett quando suas brincadeiras passavam dos limites – mas, quando o nome de Tanya estava metido no meio da história, a coisa invertia.

Eu tinha os meus motivos para acreditar que Emmett sabia de meus sentimentos para com Edward, mesmo que eu só tivesse compartilhado isso com as meninas. E como que para comprovar isso, Emmett sempre dava um jeito de me deixar em mais evidencia do que Tanya, o que me fazia pensar que ou A) por ele ser meu "irmão" ele _realmente_ me enxergava com outros olhos, ou B) de vez em quando – para dizer o mínimo – ele não fosse cem por cento verdadeiro quanto às suas preferências e às minhas _incríveis_ qualidades.

Mas eu não ligava, desde que isso deixasse Edward com cara de idiota – assim como ele estava agora – e o levasse a concordar, mesmo que temporariamente, que _eu_ era melhor que ela.

Edward resmungou algo ininteligível e voltou para sua posição, deitado ao meu lado.

— Desculpa — pediu ele baixinho no meu pescoço.

— Tanto faz.

— Bella...

— Esquece isso, Edward.

Disfarçadamente, Alice ergueu seu dedão pra mim. Revirei meus olhos pra ela. Ela era totalmente adepta à idéia de que eu deveria ignorar Edward para que ele pudesse, então, me "enxergar", já que, segundo ela, era assim que os garotos funcionavam.

— E então, gente, já decidiram o que vamos fazer? — Rosalie perguntou.

Alice saltitou até o lugar onde meu pai guardava os DVDs, analisando os títulos.

— Eu estava pensando em um filminho com chocolate quente, o que vocês acham?

Ela mal pôde completar a frase quando a energia foi cortada.

— Ah, nããão! — gememos em uníssono.

A única distração que tínhamos era a TV, e agora, nem isso mais.

— Não pagou a conta de luz, Bella? — Jasper provocou.

— Há, há, há — debochei. — Dê uma olhada pela janela, imbecil. Está tudo apagado. Minha casa não foi a única aonde faltou a luz.

Não demorou muito para que o telefone tocasse. Era Charlie para avisar que, com o mau tempo, uma árvore havia caído tanto bloqueando a rua como cortando a energia.

— Maravilha! — Alice reclamou.

Apesar de ainda ser dia, o tempo estava extremamente fechado, o que me fez já precisar começar a espalhar algumas velas pela casa.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Nós podíamos jogar o jogo do copo — Jasper sugeriu.

— Não.

— Qual é, Bella!

— Não, Jasper!

— Bom, _eu_ topo! — Emmett se animou.

_Novidade_.

— O quê, a Bella tá com medo? — Edward provocou. — Também to dentro!

— Podem chamar de medo ou do que quiserem, mas eu não vou brincar disso. E vocês também não. Pensem em outra coisa.

— Que tal Verdade ou Desafio?

— Rosalie! — gemi.

— Ah, vamos lá, Bella! A gente promete pegar leve contigo dessa vez. — Ela sorriu.

— Você sempre diz isso.

— Dessa vez é sério. — Ela cruzou seus dois dedos indicadores na frente dos lábios e deu dois beijinhos, como que para selar a promessa.

— E além do mais — Alice falou —, Bella, você já deu vetos de mais por hoje. Você acaba de perder o direito de escolha.

.

— Verdade ou Desafio? — Alice perguntou.

— Verdade — Edward pediu. Ela abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Já estávamos há uma meia hora brincando e, graças a Deus, a lapiseira ainda não havia apontado para mim nenhuma vez.

— Se Rosalie e Bella fossem as duas ultimas mulheres do mundo, quem você escolheria para "re-popular" a Terra?

— Seja mais criativa, Alice — Edward zombou. — Por que sempre tem alguém para vir com uma pergunta dessa nesse jogo?

— Pergunte na sua vez — Alice reclamou. — Responda!

Edward revirou os olhos para ela.

— Bella.

Senti meu rosto ficar quente.

Rindo deliciada, Alice bateu palminhas.

— Eu sabia!

Rosalie e Jasper me encaravam sorrindo e Emmett piscou um olho pra mim.

— Q-Quem é que vai girar agora? — balbuciei de cabeça baixa, tentando evitar que vissem a vermelhidão que estava espalhada pelo meu rosto.

Emmett riu da minha patética tentativa de tirar os holofotes de cima da minha cabeça.

— Sou eu — Edward respondeu. O sorriso em seu rosto me dizia que ele sabia exatamente o por que de meu constrangimento. Isso fez com que eu me sentisse ainda mais envergonhada.

Ele girou a minha lapiseira roxa e ela parou apontando a borracha para mim (pergunta) e a ponta do grafite para ele mesmo (resposta).

— Verdade ou Desafio?

— Verdade.

— Você já traiu sua namorada?

— Não.

Ele girou a lapiseira novamente e mais uma vez ele caiu como resposta.

— Ah, fala sério! — reclamou.

— Mas você a trairia? — Jasper perguntou, sem nem sequer perguntar se era verdade o que ele queria.

— Não.

— Com _ninguém_?

— Uma pergunta só, Jasper.

Jasper revirou os olhos, mas respeitou as regras.

Edward girou a lapiseira.

Infelizmente, dessa vez eu caí como resposta.

— Verdade ou desafio? — Rosalie me perguntou.

— Verdade.

— Por que ninguém pede desafio? — ela reclamou.

— Essa é a minha pergunta?

Ela me lançou o dedo do meio.

— Você já pensou em algum dos meninos presentes na sala de forma "diferente"?

— Rosalie — reclamei, levando minhas mãos ao rosto.

É claro que eu já havia pensado e ela sabia muito bem disso.

— Eu me sinto lisonjeada, mas eu perguntei sobre os _meninos_ — ela brincou.

Tirei as mãos do rosto e vi que todos me encaravam.

— Não — menti.

Emmett deu um salto e, de pé, apontou um dedo pra mim.

— É mentira! — acusou. — A Bella vai para o poço¹!

Saltei também.

— Não vou, não! Que provas você tem de que eu estou mentindo?

— Você não sabe mentir — Edward contestou.

— Isso não quer dizer nada. Vocês não têm provas. Esqueçam.

— Ah, temos, sim. — Alice levantou. — Você já me contou isso, Bella. Não se lembra?

— Alice! _Como você pôde? — _exclamei magoada. Nem tanto pelo jogo, mas sim por todos os sentimentos envolvidos na pergunta.

— Regras são regras. — Ela deu de ombros.

— Fazer panelinha também faz parte das regras, agora?

— Nós não estamos fazendo panelinha contra você, Bella. — Rosalie se defendeu. — Bem... Acho que vou te dar uma chance. Emmett, não vamos mandá-la para o poço agora; mas, Bella, você terá que responder uma outra pergunta, ok?

Assenti.

— Nos conte... quem é ele?

— Rosalie! Caramba! Você disse que faria outra pergunta!

— E esta _é_ uma outra pergunta.

— Eu não posso responder isso.

— E a Bellinha vai para o poço! — Jasper comemorou.

— Emmett, pegue os dados! — Rosalie ordenou.

Ele foi até a bolsa dela, pegou dois dadinhos vermelhos e os jogou sobre a mesa.

— Sério que vocês andam por aí com esses dados? — Alice riu.

Eu nem prestava mais atenção no que eles falavam, eu só tentava bolar uma maneira de jogar os dois dadinhos de forma que eles caíssem com as ações mais "leves" viradas para cima.

— Bom... — Rosalie começou, meditativa. Isso não era bom. — Imagino que você não queira realizar seu castigo com nenhuma das meninas. E como Emmett está _comigo_... Quero dizer, você sabe que eu te amo, mas não quero você apalpando a bunda do meu namorado e nem nada assim. Isso faz com que só sobrem Edward e Jasper.

— Isso faz com que só sobre _Edward_ — Alice a corrigiu. — Se alguém aqui tiver que usar esses dados com Jasper, que esse alguém seja eu.

— Nada feito, então. Todos os meninos possuem namoradas, inclusive Edward — festejei.

Alice se virou para o irmão.

— Você não vai se negar a brincar, não é, Edward? Você mesmo disse, não há muito tempo, que a Bella também é como sua irmã. Não haverá maldade nisso. Vamos só envergonhá-la um pouquinho.

— Alice! — Arregalei meus olhos. O que houve com meus amigos hoje?

Edward deu de ombros.

— Porque não? — E então ele veio na minha direção com um sorriso malicioso. Ele pegou os dados da mesa e os depositou na palma da minha mão. — Jogue.

— Posso ter mais de uma tentativa? — perguntei enquanto os girava entre os meus dedos.

— Você vai jogar os dados duas vezes — Emmett respondeu. — E fazer o que ele pedir _nas duas_.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Porque você mentiu _e_ se negou a responder.

Comecei a protestar, mas, só para variar, Alice se meteu e não foi surpresa nenhuma eu ter perdido a discussão.

Contrariada – _e só um pouquinho animada_ –, joguei os dados.

Com os olhos arregalados, vi que a parte virada para cima do primeiro era "_Coxas_" e do segundo "_Massagear_".

— Ah, não!

— Ah, sim. — Edward riu.

Ele sentou-se sobre a mesa de centro da sala e me olhou nos olhos com seu típico sorriso torto no rosto. Sem saber muito bem o que fazer e nem por onde começar, sentei-me na beira do sofá, de frente para ele. Mordi meu lábio inferior e desviei o olhar de suas pernas. Do outro lado da sala, Alice me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, sua expressão me dizendo "Vamos lá, o que está esperando?".

Sentindo-me incentivada por isso, ajoelhei-me no chão e, lentamente, ergui cada uma das minhas mãos para segurar suas panturrilhas. Minhas mãos tremiam contra sua calça jeans. Deslizei-as até a parte de trás de seus joelhos e, ainda mais lentamente, arrastei-as para suas coxas. Fiz o caminho de vai-e-vem de seu joelho até _quase_ sua virilha três vezes e então ergui meus olhos para o seu rosto. Edward me encarava com intensidade. Um brilho estranho estava em seu olhar, deixando seus olhos verdes mais escuros.

De repente, comecei a me sentir _quente_.

Intensifiquei o aperto em suas coxas, finalmente massageando-as.

— Bella — ele murmurou.

Foi tão baixinho que tive duvidas se era mesmo um murmúrio ou um gemido.

Ouvir meu nome sair de seus lábios _daquele_ jeito junto com o olhar que ele me direcionava fez um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e, tirando forças de nem eu mesma sabia de onde, fiquei de pé novamente num salto. Eu tinha que manter minhas mãos para mim mesma antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

— Tarefa cumprida! — anunciei.

— Não está, não — Rosalie me contradisse. — Jogue os dados mais uma vez.

— Mas...

— Jogue!

Peguei-os e os joguei sobre a mesa de novo. O resultado foi: "_Nuca_" e "_Morder_".

Edward e eu prendemos a respiração ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não sabia se começava a chorar de felicidade ou de desespero.

Dei a volta na mesa de centro onde ele estava sentado e me posicionei às suas costas, inclinando-me de modo que minha boca estivesse na altura de seu ombro. Intuitivamente, ergui minha mão para abaixar um pouco sua camiseta. Com o nariz, trilhei um caminho de seu ombro até seu pescoço, inalando seu cheiro. Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse que ele estava arrepiado.

Edward tombou a cabeça, me dando mais acesso.

Oh, Deus, isso era tentação demais!

Trilhei o caminho de volta para seu ombro, mas, dessa vez, com os lábios. Edward estava extremamente tenso sob mim. Imaginando que essa era uma reação boa, abri um sorriso. E, de repente, esse sorriso se transformou numa mordida.

Uma mordida _um pouco_ forte demais, digamos.

Só parei quando ouvi um som sair da boca dele.

— Ups. Sinto muito, acho que me empolguei — murmurei próximo ao seu pescoço, ainda na mesma posição. Meu hálito batia em sua pele úmida por minha mordida, eriçando ainda mais seus pelos.

Edward virou-se e me olhou nos olhos com tanta intensidade que perdi o fôlego. Seu olhar me prometia coisas. _Muitas coisas_. Ele ia começar a dizer algo quando Alice pigarreou ao nosso lado.

— _Agora_, sim, tarefa cumprida. Vamos voltar ao jogo!

Eu ia começar a praguejar pra cima dela, por ela ter nos interrompido, mas seu sorriso sacana me dizia que ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo.

Tivemos mais algumas rodadas de "Verdades" e outras de "Desafios" – em sua maioria feitos por Emmett – até que o mesmo resolveu provocar os meninos.

— Vocês são uns frouxos! Vamos lá, pessoal! Estão com medinho, é? — debochou e então girou a lapiseira.

Ela parou com ele mesmo como pergunta e Edward como resposta.

— Verdade ou Desafio?

— Depois de toda essa sua babaquice? Desafio, é claro. Vamos ver quem é que está com medo aqui.

Emmett sorriu.

— Eu te desafio a passar 24 horas algemado a Bella!

— Esse é o meu desafio? Sério? — Edward zombou. —Desafio aceito.

* * *

><p><strong>¹ Poço<strong>**:** _É uma espécie de 'castigo' que a pessoa que se negar a responder ou for pega mentindo tem que realizar_. _Imagino que a maioria de vocês já saibam disso, mas, para a minoria que, assim como eu, não sabia, achei melhor explicar._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooi meus amores *-* Como vocês estão? Aí vai mais uma loucura pra vocês. Essa fiction era inicialmente uma one-shot, mas como acabei me empolgando um pouquinho, ela terá mais um ou dois capítulos, no máximo<em>.<br>_Já desejo para vocês uma Páscoa maravilhosa repleta de paz, amor e saúde para vocês e toda a família, além, é claro, que o Coelhinho capriche e deixe muitos chocolates em suas portas.**

**Me digam o que acharam. Review!  
><strong>


	2. Piores Coisas Para Fazer Quando Se Está

— _Verdade ou Desafio?_

— _Depois de toda essa sua babaquice? Desafio, é claro. Vamos ver quem é que está com medo aqui._

_Emmett sorriu._

— _Eu te desafio a passar 24 horas algemado a Bella!_

— _Esse é o meu desafio? Sério? — Edward zombou. — Desafio aceito._

* * *

><p><strong>02. Piores coisas para fazer quando se está algemado a alguém<br>**

**Bella**

— Como é que é? — Arfei. — Vocês estão loucos? Emmett, pelo amor de Deus! Quem pediu Desafio foi o Edward, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!

— E é por isso mesmo que a única pessoa aqui quem poderia reclamar era ele — Alice se intrometeu. — E como ele já aceitou, só o que você pode fazer é aceitar também.

— Vocês só podem estar brincando!

— Passar 24 horas comigo soa tão mal assim para você? — Edward provocou, fingindo estar ofendido.

O ignorei.

— E se eu não aceitar?

— Você pode não aceitar, é claro. — Emmett abriu um sorriso. — Mas aí você estará indo pela segunda vez para o Poço, e nós não pegaremos tão leve dessa vez.

— Como se vocês tivessem pegado leve na primeira! — Bufei.

Mas a verdade era que eu conhecia meus amigos há tempo o suficiente para saber que eles realmente nem foram tão criativos assim no meu primeiro castigo. Eles não deixariam passar barato de novo.

— A escolha é sua — Edward deu de ombros e então cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, relaxado.

Minha vontade era de gritar com ele e sacudi-lo pelos ombros até que esse sorrisinho sarcástico sumisse de seu rosto, mas como eu sabia que eu nunca teria forças para isso (tanto contando pelo lado óbvio de que ele realmente era maior do que eu, como contando pelo lado de que, depois de minha ida ao Poço, eu já não sabia mais o que eu poderia fazer ao ter minhas mãos sobre o corpo dele), o ignorei – _de novo_ – e me virei para o pior melhor amigo de todos os tempos.

— Emmett, por favor! — implorei. — Agora nem é questão de não querer fazer. Eu _realmente_ não posso. Estou falando sério. Ou vocês esqueceram que eu moro com meu pai? Porque, _hello!_, passar 24 horas algemada ao Edward significa _dormir_ com Edward. Em que planeta vocês acham que Charlie vai concordar com isso?

Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada.

— Está vendo, Edward? Nós falamos em algemá-la a você e logo o primeiro pensamento que vem à cabeça dela é a cama — falou, fazendo com que todos rissem também e Edward erguesse uma sobrancelha pra mim.

Revirei meus olhos.

— Qual é, pessoal! Eu estou falando sério.

Jasper abriu um sorriso.

— Se o problema realmente for só esse, então ele já está resolvido — falou, entregando o aparelho de telefone para Alice.

...

Assim como os Hale e os Cullen me adotaram como filha, meu pai também havia adotado meus amigos como seus próprios filhos. Ele os amava de todo o coração, qualquer um poderia ver isso. Mas o caso era que, com o namoro de quatro deles, Charlie passara a se tornar um pouco inseguro quanto a minha amizade com Edward. Não que meu pai não confiasse nele – muito pelo contrário – mas, seja por eu ser a mais nova do grupo ou seja pela falta da presença de minha mãe biológica, eu cresci muito mimada por todos, o que fez com que, apesar de Charlie também ser superprotetor com as outras meninas, ele fosse um pouco mais neurótico quanto a mim.

E, tão forte quanto sua superproteção por mim, era sua _superconfiança_ em Alice. Por algum motivo que eu não conseguia entender, ele achava que ela era a mais responsável de nós seis, e aí estava a razão para Jasper passar o telefone para ela.

Pelo viva-voz, pude ouvir meu pai perguntar:

— Mas Esme e Carlisle não estão fora da cidade?

— Sim — Alice respondeu. — e é justamente por isso que eu quero que a Bella durma lá em casa comigo. Porque... você sabe... Emmett está com Rose, Edward está na casa da Tanya, e eu não quero ficar naquela casa enorme sozinha.

Rosalie, animada, ergueu seus dedões para ela, adorando sua improvisação.

Eu, por outro lado, coloquei minha cabeça entre meus joelhos e gemi, derrotada.

Não demorou muito para que Alice o convencesse a me deixar passar a noite com ela. Quando ouvi o barulho do telefone sem-fio voltando para a base, eu já não sabia mais o que esperar. Que tipo de algema seria essa que eles estavam querendo nos prender? Não era possível que Rosalie andasse por aí com esse tipo de coisa na bolsa, pelo amor de Deus. Mas por outro lado... caramba!, era de _Rosalie_ que estávamos falando!

— Rosalie — Emmett chamou em tom de voz de comando. A mesma abriu um sorriso e disparou em direção a sua bolsa. Quando se voltou para nós, ela segurava uma algema prata com as partes onde prende os pulsos envoltos em pelúcia rosa.

Jasper lançou um olhar chocado para ela.

— O que eu posso fazer? Tenho que sair preparada. — Ela deu de ombros.

Emmett pegou a algema das mãos dela e, ignorando meus protestos, usou de força para prendê-la no meu pulso esquerdo e, em seguida, no direito de Edward.

— Agora vocês estão algemados. E ficarão assim até... — Ele olhou no relógio de seu celular. — Até às 18 horas de amanhã!

...

O lado bom disso (ou o menos pior, tanto faz) era que eu era destra e Edward canhoto, então nós tínhamos livres as mãos que mais usávamos. Sermos grandes amigos também era uma coisa que indiscutivelmente estava a nosso favor, porém, isso era tudo. Sinceramente, essas eram as únicas coisas boas as quais eu conseguia enxergar.

Edward ainda chegou a reclamar um pouco da falta de posição no sofá, já que, assim como eu, ele não se sentava e, sim, se esparramava. Logo, além do formal e desconfortável "sentados um ao lado do outro", não encontramos nenhuma outra forma que agradasse aos dois, porque quando eu me sentia confortável, ele estava reclamando no meu ouvido, e visse-versa.

Mas, na minha opinião, até agora, o que encabeçava a lista de Piores Coisas era a privacidade zero.

Nós só estávamos presos um ao outro há 40 minutos e eu já estava morrendo de vontade de fazer xixi.

— Edward... — chamei baixinho. Nós já estávamos na casa dos Cullen para não corrermos o risco de Charlie chegar mais cedo do trabalho por causa da falta de energia e ver que ao invés de Edward estar na casa de Tanya, ele estar, na verdade, _algemado_ a mim. — Eu preciso... eu _realmente_ preciso ir ao banheiro. Não sei se vou agüentar segurar por muito mais tempo — murmurei, apertando uma perna na outra.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

— Por que você não me disse antes? Vamos logo, então.

Infelizmente, a corrente da algema não era longa o suficiente para que ele ficasse esperando por mim do outro lado da porta do banheiro.

Hesitei diante disso. Mas Edward, nem um pouco abalado, se recostou na parede ao lado do vaso sanitário e esticou seu pulso direito na minha direção para que eu conseguisse abaixar minha calça jeans.

Vacilando entre a promessa de alívio para minha bexiga há apenas dois passos versus saber que, para isso, eu teria que baixar minhas calças na frente de um garoto (que, ok, era meu "irmão", mas ainda assim não deixava de ser um _garoto_), fiquei paralisada.

Definitivamente não era assim como eu imaginava que seria a minha primeira vez nua na frente de um cara.

Bem, parcialmente nua, mas mesmo assim.

— Você vai fazer ou não? — reclamou.

— Sério que você vai ficar aí paradão, olhando?

Ele revirou os olhos.

— O que você quer que eu faça, Bella?

— Vire-se de costas.

Ele bufou mas fez o que eu pedi, levando seu pulso para trás do corpo para me ajudar com a algema.

Não vou mentir. Era uma sensação bem estranha – para dizer o mínimo – fazer xixi sabendo que tinha um garoto ali do lado, ouvindo tudo. Mas eu estava tão, mas _tão_ apertada, que simplesmente sentei e fiz o que tinha que fazer. Depois de realizar todas as ações seguintes a isso, encaminhei-me para o lavatório, arrastando Edward comigo.

Enquanto lavava minhas mãos, pensei no quão nojento isso deveria ser para ele. Assisti pelo espelho minhas bochechas ficarem rosadas.

— Isso foi... estranho — murmurei, meio que num tom de desculpas.

Ele soltou uma risada.

— Como se eu não fizesse isso! — Revirou os olhos pra mim com um sorriso.

— Sabe, eu gosto de pensar que as pessoas não fazem _nada_ dessas coisas, se é que me entende — completei com uma careta de nojo.

Ele riu.

— E por falar nisso... — Ele me cheirou. — Não acha que já está na hora de tomar um banhozinho, não? — brincou.

— Hey! — Lhe dei um tapa fingindo estar ofendida.

Rindo, voltamos para sala, um provocando o outro. Mas, quando finalmente chegamos ao lado de nossos amigos, uma luz de alerta acendeu sobre minha cabeça – uma hora ou outra nós realmente teríamos que tomar banho. Pelados. Juntos. Algemados.

Ah, merda!

...

Eram somente 20 horas da noite e já estávamos todos bocejando. Quero dizer, não havia energia na casa e, com o mau tempo, estava tão frio que não conseguíamos fazer nada que não fosse sob as cobertas. O que nos restava fazer a não ser dormir, então?

— Queria que o meu laptop estivesse com a bateria cheia — Alice choramingou.

— A televisão, pelo menos, poderia estar funcionando — Emmett suspirou.

E esta foi a deixa para que os dois casais começassem a resmungar sobre o que eles gostariam de estar fazendo agora.

— Castigo mesmo é ter que ouvir eles reclamando — Edward falou baixinho.

Eu ri.

— Concordo plenamente! Porque... sabe... até que nem está tão ruim assim.

Edward abriu seu sorriso torto.

— Não mesmo.

Nós finalmente havíamos encontrado uma posição confortável no sofá. Nós estávamos sentados enrolados sob o edredom. Quero dizer, enrolados _enrolados_ _mesmo_. Sua cabeça estava apoiada sobre a minha, que estava sobre o seu ombro; estávamos com as mãos das algemas dadas e minhas pernas estavam por cima das dele.

Quando ouvi seu tom de voz, ergui minha cabeça e o encarei nos olhos. De repente, o ar mudou entre nós.

Edward me encarava da mesma forma como ele havia me encarado enquanto eu pagava meu castigo na brincadeira dos dados. Isso fez com que, mais uma vez, por mais que estivesse quase nevando do lado de fora da casa, eu começasse a me sentir quente.

Quero dizer, mesmo com toda essa coisa das mãos dadas e estarmos com as pernas entrelaçadas, isso não era muito diferente de como estávamos acostumados a ficar. Nós éramos o casal não-casal mais próximo no nosso grupo de amizade, o que fez com que nós crescêssemos com esse tipo de coisa. Vivíamos nos agarrando, sim, mas não passava de carinho de irmão. Mesmo com minha antiga queda por ele, nossa agarração nunca havia deixado de ser uma coisa, digamos, fofa. Era tão inocente que ficávamos assim até mesmo na frente de Charlie.

Mas, por algum motivo, hoje estava diferente.

Ainda o encarando nos olhos, mordi meu lábio inferior, sentindo minha respiração superficial. Edward desceu seu olhar dos meus olhos e encarou fixamente minha boca. Fiz o mesmo, observando, fascinada, sua língua vir para fora enquanto ele lambia seus lábios.

— Edward... — murmurei baixinho.

— Shh — fez ele, levando sua mão livre ao meu rosto. Seu dedão estava sobre os meus lábios enquanto sua mão estava espalmada na minha bochecha.

Ele brincava com meus lábios, alisando meu lábio inferior e então o superior, até que, por impulso, mordisquei a ponta de seu dedo. Seu olhar subiu para os meus olhos de novo e eu retribuí o olhar, encantada pelo desejo que eu via ali.

Suguei seu dedo e o toquei com a ponta da minha língua. Ele fechou os olhos e um som baixinho saiu de sua boca.

Sua mão direita veio para a minha cintura carregando a minha esquerda junto, enquanto sua mão livre fazia seu caminho para minha nuca.

Nossas testas se encostaram e somente o seu hálito batendo contra o meu rosto fazia o meu coração bater tão forte que, se não fosse pela barulheira dos nossos amigos, eu tenho certeza que ele poderia escutá-lo batendo.

Fechei minha mão em punho sobre o seu casaco e puxei-o ainda mais para perto de mim.

Nossos lábios estavam tão próximos... E foi nesses poucos segundinhos de hesitação pré-beijo que eu senti sua mão direita entrar sob meu casaco e minha camisa e tocar a pele de minha cintura, que eu surtei.

_O que eu estava fazendo?_

Ele tinha namorada, pelo amor de Deus! E mesmo que não tivesse. Caramba, ele era Edward, o meu irmão. Se era de sangue ou não, isso não importava, só o que importava agora era que isso não estava certo. Nós não podíamos fazer isso.

Rapidamente me afastei dele, retirando minhas pernas de cima das suas e me sentando formalmente no sofá. Como sua mão ainda estava na minha cintura, ergui minha mão esquerda fingindo mexer no meu cabelo, conseqüentemente carregando sua mão junto e tirando-a de cima de mim.

Ele me encarava sem entender o por que de minha mudança de reação tão repentina.

— Deu dor nas costas — menti, logo em seguida xingando-me internamente. Mas que tipo de desculpa estúpida era essa? Eu não podia ter inventado algo melhor?

Edward claramente não acreditou em mim, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta, coisa pela qual eu fiquei eternamente grata. Ele se ajeitou no sofá e nós ficamos terrivelmente desconfortáveis em nossas novas posições. Mas, ainda mais desconfortável, era o silêncio que pairava sobre nós dois.

Pelo canto do olho vi que ele estava direcionando alguns olhares a mim e que até chegou a abrir a boca uma ou duas vezes, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas não chegou a falar nada. Eu, por outro lado, continuei sentada ereta, fingindo estar com a atenção completamente focada nas brincadeiras dos meus quatro melhores amigos sentados no chão mais à frente.

"Estúpida!" minha consciência gritava. "Você estava prestes a ter a coisa que mais desejou em anos se realizando e simplesmente estragou tudo!"

Suspirei.

É, mas o que eu podia fazer? Sendo um conceito ultrapassado ou não, eu queria que Edward me beijasse por mim mesma, não por ele estar excitado ou, sei lá, carente, e estar com vontade de beijar qualquer uma.

Eu não queria ser qualquer uma.

Eu queria ser A Garota.

A Garota para o Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, esse capítulo não ficou tão grande quanto o outro. Mas, pensem pelo lado bom: vocês ainda terão uns dois capítulos pela frente! HSUAHSUHASU. Agradeço a todas as dez reviews ma-ra-vi-lho-sas de vocês. Espero que também gostem desse capítulo. Até o próximo, minhas lindas! :*<strong>


	3. Sob o Mesmo Teto e Sobre a Mesma Cama

**03. Sob o mesmo teto e sobre a mesma cama**

**Bella  
><strong>

Percebendo que o clima entre Edward e eu não estava muito bom, Alice arrastou todos nós para a cozinha, para fazermos o jantar.

A coisa toda "à luz de velas" não funcionou muito bem. Esme não tinha muitas velas em casa e, assim como todos os outros cômodos, a cozinha era muito grande, então nós tivemos que nos revezar para ver quem _realmente_ precisava fazer tal coisa com claridade. Quero dizer, cortar e picar as batatas no escuro para fazer batata-frita ou mexer com o óleo quente era mesmo tão perigoso assim?

Nos primeiros vinte minutos, Edward e eu não falamos muito mais do que o essencial, mas era impossível não sermos contagiados pela energia de Alice. Na mesa de jantar, já estávamos nos falando de novo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O que, na verdade, nem era muito surpreendente. A briga que nem chegou a ser realmente uma briga, foi esquecida rapidamente, assim como aconteceu em toda a nossa vida.

— Eu vou dormir — Rosalie falou após um bocejo, esticando-se para deitar sua cabeça no ombro de Emmett. Ainda estávamos todos sentados à mesa de jantar. Estávamos bem próximos, mas como a última vela estava em seu finalzinho, mal conseguíamos distinguir uns dos outros.

— Já? Ah, não! — Alice reclamou. — Vamos jogar alguma coisa para passar o tempo!

— _Nada_ de jogos! — grunhi. — Já tive o bastante por hoje, obrigada.

— Eu também estou cansado — Edward falou ao meu lado. — Eu sei que não fizemos muita coisa... Mas já estou com sono.

— Huum! Sei... — Jasper falou, em tom de deboche.

— Ele quer mesmo é dar uns pegas na Bellinha debaixo das cobertas — Emmett continuou, no mesmo tom de voz.

— Vocês são tão infantis! — Bufei.

Mas a verdade é que eu estava grata que, por causa do escuro, eles não podiam ver em meu rosto como eu realmente me sentia quanto a isso, porque eu estava _apavorada_, para dizer o mínimo. Não que eu tivesse medo de Edward. Eu tinha certeza absoluta de que ele jamais forçaria algo que eu não quisesse. Podia pôr minhas mãos no fogo por isso. Meu medo era, na verdade, de mim mesma.

Eu podia sentir que a forma como nós reagimos um ao outro, mais cedo, no sofá, fora apenas uma pequena prévia do que essa noite aguardava.

Isso fez o meu estômago revirar.

Surpreendentemente, de uma forma boa.

Ah, merda! Eu estava ferrada.

.

O quarto de Edward estava um pouquinho mais claro por causa da luz da lua que entrava pelas cortinas abertas, e enquanto ele fuçava em uma de suas gavetas a procura de uma cueca, eu encarava sua cômoda, fazendo uma careta para o fato de que, sobre ela, havia um porta-retrato com uma foto nossa ao lado de um outro com uma foto dele com Tanya.

Tendo encontrado o que queria, andamos, lado-a-lado, até minha mochila. Peguei calcinha e um conjunto de moletom e fomos em silêncio para o banheiro.

Incrivelmente, não era um silêncio desagradável e constrangedor. Eu me sentia relaxada e com um gostoso friozinho na barriga.

Ao entrarmos no banheiro, a primeira coisa que Edward fez foi pegar três toalhas de banho e então as prendeu na janela, tapando a claridade da Lua.

Conhecendo o cômodo como a palma de sua mão, sem a menor dificuldade, ele colocou a banheira para encher e, ainda em silêncio, tiramos nossas roupas. Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse a corrente em meu braço me puxar, e então me apressei para seguir Edward para dentro da banheira.

O barulho de água caindo foi diminuindo até que parasse completamente e eu mergulhei meu corpo na água morna, me surpreendendo por sentir o cheiro de meus sais de banho favorito.

Afundei meu corpo todo, deixando somente minha cabeça para fora da água, tendo o cuidado de me encolher o máximo que podia para que Edward, que estava ao meu lado, pudesse ficar confortável também.

— Bella, eu... Desculpa... — O ouvi murmurar baixinho, após um tempo.

Enruguei minha testa.

— Pelo que você está se desculpando?

Senti a água se mover ao meu redor e eu o imaginei levando a mão ao cabelo.

— Eu _sei_ que eu fui um idiota mais cedo. Eu não deveria ter agarrado você daquele jeito.

Engoli em seco.

_Foi por isso que eu não deixei que você me beijasse_, pensei, _porque eu sabia que você se arrependeria depois_.

Mas, ao invés, somente respondi:

— Achei que nós já tivéssemos superado isso. Não estávamos nos dando bem, novamente? — Mais uma vez, agradeci a Deus pela falta de luz. Eu não queria que ele visse meus olhos marejados. Eu não queria que ele soubesse o quanto, infelizmente, ainda me afetava.

— Você deveria saber que eu te conheço melhor do que isso, Bella. Eu sei que tem algo te incomodando. Primeiro, você fica esse tempo todo sem dizer nada, e agora eu posso perceber seu desconforto até mesmo pelo seu tom de voz.

— Edward...

— Não tente negar, Bella. Eu sei o que estou dizendo.

Suspirei.

— Tudo bem, você está certo. Mas eu não quero falar sobre isso.

Ele se mexeu ao meu lado e seu braço direito roçou no meu esquerdo. Meus olhos ficaram marejados novamente. Aqui estávamos nós, dois adolescentes, nus, no mesmo cômodo, _na mesma banheira_, tendo uma conversa completamente inocente sobre o que estava _me_ chateando. Em minha cabeça vieram novamente todos os meus sonhos infantis, sobre como um dia nós nos casaríamos e teríamos uma grande casa com piscina, em algum lugar quente do país, onde nós poderíamos passar horas e horas sob o sol, brincando com nossos filhos; e então, conforme os anos foram passando, desejos mais "maduros", se é que se pode dizer assim, foram surgindo, como a vontade se ser tocada por ele, beijada por ele... Coisas que eu sabia que, eu sendo simplesmente A Melhor Amiga Isabella Swan, nunca aconteceriam. As lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. Não seria ao meu lado que Edward trilharia seu futuro – seria ao lado de Tanya.

Cansada de sempre agüentar tudo calada, todas as coisas que haviam me perturbado ultimamente voltaram pra cima de mim com força total, e as poucas lágrimas de repente se tornaram grandes soluços que sacudiam todo o meu corpo.

O pensamento de que Edward jamais me enxergaria como algo além de irmã machucava mais do que eu estava disposta a admitir. Por que nós, garotas, sempre nos apaixonávamos pelo cara errado?

Eu sabia que estava fazendo um "show" maior do que deveria. Sabia que muita gente já havia tido desilusões amorosas e que nem por isso morreram – meu próprio pai era uma prova disso, apesar de que o problema não fora minha mãe não amá-lo de volta e, sim, ela ter sido tirada de nossas vidas cedo demais –, mas eu não podia evitar a dor no peito e a enxurrada de lágrimas que caiam.

Um pouco desajeitado por causa da corrente que nos prendia, Edward me abraçou com um braço só.

— Shh... Shhh... — fez ele. — Está tudo bem, Bella. Shh. Está tudo bem. — Seus lábios estavam no meu cabelo.

— Não, não está _nada_ bem! — Solucei, ainda chorando.

Empurrei seu peito para longe de mim, e então, inadvertidamente, sem pensar nem por um segundo no que estava fazendo, cuspi tudo para fora.

— Sério, Edward, _qual é o seu problema_? Por que você não enxerga o que está diante dos seus olhos? Tanya. Não. Te. Ama! Nunca amou! Você não vê como ela olha para outros caras, mesmo estando com você? — Apesar de estar escuro demais para que pudéssemos ver qualquer coisa, eu podia sentir os olhos dele em cima de mim. — Ela ama o seu status, Edward. Ela ama o fato de que seu pai é o médico mais famoso de Forks, talvez até de Washington. Ela ama o fato de que sua mãe é uma designer de interiores influente. Ela não se importa com o quão lindo ou amável você seja – seu dinheiro é tudo o que ela vê. Fama e poder é tudo o que tem valor pra ela.

Edward ficou por um longo tempo em silêncio enquanto minha respiração acelerada voltava ao normal, até que murmurou:

— Por que você só está me dizendo isso tudo agora? Porque, ao que parece, você já sabe dessas coisas há um bom tempo. Como amiga, você não deveria ter conversado comigo sobre isso antes? — Sua voz estava baixa e calma. Não estava transtornada como a voz de um garoto que teve seu ego abalado deveria estar.

— "Como amiga" — citei, rangendo meus dentes. — Como amiga! — exaltei-me. — Você é um imbecil, mesmo. — Esquecendo-me de que havia uma algema nos prendendo, levantei-me com tudo da banheira, somente para ser puxada de volta para baixo.

Caí sobre as pernas de Edward e, quando ele veio me abraçar, soquei seu peito com a minha mão livre.

— Idiota! — Outro soco. — Você não vê? — Soco. — Eu te amo! — Chorei. Soluços sacudiam todo o meu corpo e Edward não fez nada a não ser me abraçar forte.

Deixei que ele me envolvesse e, muito tempo depois, já mais calma, respirei e inspirei profundamente antes de tentar me levantar. Meus dedos das mãos e dos pés estavam completamente enrugados, e eu tentei me preocupar só com isso. Deixaria para lidar com as conseqüências de tudo o que eu dissera, depois.

Edward colaborou comigo e pegamos nossos roupões, colocando em seguida nossas roupas intimas. Quando voltamos para seu quarto, ainda em silêncio, tudo o que eu queria fazer era me jogar em sua cama e dormir para esquecer de tudo. Por mais que eu não quisesse pensar em nada, eu não podia deixar de me perguntar se eu havia acabado com nossa amizade, e isso estava me matando.

Edward já havia terminado de se preparar para dormir, então eu rapidamente terminei de pentear meus cabelos e marchei em direção à cama, mas, no meio do caminho, a corrente me parou. Edward não estava vindo comigo. Lentamente, me virei para encarar seus olhos verdes.

— Vamos? — O chamei.

Ele me encarava fixamente.

— Nós precisamos conversar — falou.

Suspirei.

— Podemos apenas nos sentar, por favor? — Indiquei a cama atrás de mim com meu polegar.

Sem dizer outra palavra, Edward caminhou ao meu lado para que nos sentássemos.

Encolhemos nossas pernas e ficamos um de frente para o outro, nervosos. Eu, esperando que ele começasse a falar, e ele, parecendo procurar as palavras certas para dizer.

— Diz de uma vez, Edward.

— Não vou dizer que eu não fazia ideia... — ele começou, pegando uma de minhas mãos nas dele. — porque, afinal de contas, não há segredo que Emmett saiba guardar. — Pela forma constrangida como ele não me olhava e continuava a apenas brincar com meus dedos, percebi que não era sobre Tanya que ele estava falando. O tema de nossa "conversa" era meus sentimentos para com ele. _Ótimo!_ — Mas, por outro lado... Você sabe como Emmett é. Imaginei que ele estivesse apenas querendo me "botar pilha".

Eu já podia sentir onde ele estava querendo chegar e meu coração doeu com isso.

_Não chore!_, disse a mim mesma. _Mantenha-se forte!_

Continuei em silêncio e deixei que ele terminasse de falar.

— Com nossas "brincadeiras", eu não quis, em nenhum momento, dar a impressão errada a você. Nunca quis, de maneira nenhuma, te magoar. — Ele apertou minha mão e finalmente me olhou nos olhos.

— Edward... — Suspirei. — Está tudo bem. Em nenhum momento eu pedi que você correspondesse meus sentimentos.

— Não, Bella, me deixa terminar.

Engoli em seco. Eu já havia entendido. Pra que me torturar mais se desculpando, e desculpando, e desculpando...?

Edward tirou sua mão livre de cima da minha e a levou ao meu rosto para acariciar minha bochecha, enquanto sua outra mão continuava segurando a minha.

— Eu amo você, Bella. Nós crescemos juntos. Você é tudo pra mim. Não posso viver sem você, e você sabe disso. Só não posso estar relacionado a você... _desta_ forma. Não agora — ele murmurou a última frase mais baixo que todas as outras.

— Edward... — Respirei fundo, tentando controlar meus sentimentos para que minha voz não saísse entrecortada. — Mais uma vez eu digo: em nenhum momento pedi que você correspondesse meus sentimentos. Quando admiti o que sentia para você, eu sabia onde estava me metendo. Tudo bem, saiu meio que por impulso, mas acho que foi porque, em meu interior, eu estive esse tempo todo tentando contar a você.

Ele me abraçou.

— Eu não quero perder sua amizade — sua voz saiu abafada contra o meu pescoço. Isso que eu estava sentindo no meu ombro eram... _lágrimas_? — Nada vai mudar entre a gente, certo?

— Claro que não. Apesar de, na maioria das vezes, você ser um mala, eu não viveria sem você. Eu vou superar isso, você vai ver — falei em um falso tom de bom-humor.

Ele murmurou algo baixinho novamente contra minha pele, e eu não consegui entender o que foi.

— Quê?

Ele se afastou de mim e, com um sorriso no rosto, nos levou para o meio da cama.

— Deixa pra lá.

Mesmo curiosa, optei por ignorar e deixar o assunto morrer.

Edward me aninhou junto dele e, deitada em seu peito, eu dormi.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de qualquer coisa, eu quero agradecer muito a vocês por todos os <em>22<em> comentários maravilhosos do último capítulo. Isso me deixa tããão feliz! Muito, muito, muito obrigada, de verdade! Eu nunca recebi tantos comentários por um único capítulo. Vocês são demais!**

**Agora, vamos comentar sobre outras coisitas... Primeiro, sobre o tempo que levei para atualizar: bom, eu não sei se vocês já deram uma lidinha no meu profile, mas, resumindo para que não leu, meu tempo está bem tenso. Tenho aula na escola, curso, pré-vest e mais todas aquelas tarefas domésticas _super legais_ de se fazer, além, é claro, dos exercícios de casa. Se alguém quiser me dar uma ajudinha, fiquem a vontade, não vou negar! k**

**Bem, e com isso, chego ao próximo tópico: nãããão, meus amores, eu não vou, de jeito nenhum, abandonar essa fiction! Ela é dona do meu coração, tanto que eu estou até pensando em não finalizá-la agora. O que vocês acham?**

**Agradeço, mais uma vez, a quem comentou, favoritou e adicionou aos alertas. Recebi também até e-mails de meninas querendo saber sobre o que aconteceria com a fic. Eu não esperava esse carinho todo. Vocês são incríveis!  
><strong>


End file.
